This invention relates to a color additive which possesses (i) improved dispersibility in fluids, (ii) improved protection of the color additive from moisture, and (iii) improved anticaking properties. These improvements are brought about by polymerizing on the surface of the color additive at least one methacrylate monomer.
A colorant or color additive is any material that is a dye, pigment or other substance which is capable of imparting a color to the substance to which it is added. Colorants have been variously categorized as nitro colorants, azo colorants, triphenylmethane colorants, anthraquinone colorants, indigoid colorants, dyes, inorganic pigments, organic pigments, and a series of monographs coined by The Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association, Inc. of Washington, D.C.
Such colorants are known to be sensitive to moisture, of varying degrees of difficulty of dispersibility in fluids, and subject to caking. Various colorants therefore suffer from one or more of these disadvantages. The present invention provides a solution to these problems and offers the advantage of a novel colorant material which cakes less, is more resistant to moisture degradation, and which can be dispersed in a relatively shorter period of time, when compared to conventional color additive materials.